write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Virus
“I’ll get you one day Boom!” ”My plan will work..” Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far OC Battle Royale Evil Robot Battle Royale Metal K.O vs Virus Cartoon Jam Studios Vs Cartoon Network Lord Kryosis vs Virus Possible Opponents * Buttercup * Metal Sonic * Megatron * Bowser * Darth Pig * SpringTrap * Bass * Goku Black * Venom * IG-88 * Undyne * Asgore * Flowey * Shadow the Hedgehog * Black Knight ((Shovel Knight)) * Bowser Jr. * Mettaton * Beerus * Mewto With Boom * ButterCup and Blossom * Venom and Spiderman * Susie and Kris ((DeltaRune)) * Sans and Papyrus * The Power Puff Girls * Steven Universe and Spinel History Back in the year 2371 a scientist named Dr. Weller created two robots one named Boom and the other Virus because he loved hacking. One day he accidentally hacked the U.S nuclear power plant and launched all the missiles into the air causing a huge global warming. Virus blamed Boom for him doing that because he thought Weller spent more time modeling him. Weapons and abilities * Arm Cannon ammo causes explosion in impact. * Anti Virus hardware. This allows tiny anti virus programs delete any viruses or hacks that people use on him. * Rocket Side cannons. On his shoulder. * Saw arm * Taser arm. * Mace arm. * Heat vision * Boot thrusters. * Laser guns. * Claws * Atom Blaster * Super strength * Super speed. * Hacker pad * Magnet arm. Can attract robots and bend them into weird shapes and crush them. * Particle bomb. This destroys all particles in the area. Except him. * Claw hand. Hand that is the size of a small car. * pirate hook. * Cannon stomach. A cannon comes out of his stomach and fires a cannon ball. * Plasma Shield * Black Matter acid he can spray out of his hand. * Flamethrower * Metal baseball bat. * Bullet Blaster. His hand opens a small hole and bullets come out. * Portal gun * Proton blaster. It shoots out if his arm cannon and can deactivate any robot * Head dash. He aims his head at you and flys at subsonic speeds * Fireball Blast. His arm opens up and charges a huge fireball that moves at bullet speed. * Gauntlet punch! He lights his fists on fire and charged up a punch before punching. * Bombs. These bombs can blow up a city buildings. * He’s very intelligent and can use his auto thinker mind to make plans in seconds * He can create clones of himself. * His Omega Blast can destroy army’s of robots. It also acts like Hakai * His Quantum bomb can destroy anyone near by. * His gauntlets * Laser kicks. He activates his thrusters while kicking * Narwhal Blast. A huge wave of plasma comes and destroys anything in its path * Exploding mace, a bomb attached to a mace and explodes on impact * Spike bomb. A bomb that when explodes shoots spikes everywhere * Star Gasp! He shoots a star shaped plasma at his foes * Rainbow cannon. He shoots a huge rainbow blast that overheats other robots. * Nail gun. A gun that shoots nails * Saw yo-yo. A yo-yo with a saw. * Chainsaw arm. * Star sword. A sword that is made up of plasma from the sun * Rocket launcher. A rocket launcher comes out if his shoulder. * Assault Fire. He shoots bullets covered in fire. * Acid water gun. * Power punch. He charged up his fist and flies at you. * Uppercut Dash. He upper cuts you before head dashing you to the ground * Lunar blast. It used light nearby by and shoots the light. * Jetpack * Laser webs * Machete that comes from his hand. * Rope * Fire balls from his arm cannon. * Shrink and grow gun. * Mini gun arm * Pistol arm * Screw Shot: Virus launches a screw at such speeds it splits you in half. * Shotgun arm * Bomb cannon * Cybernetic Cube that tells him the future. Allows him to pause time. If anyone rewinds time the cube tells him and lets him remember. * Bubble Blaster. If the laser hits it traps them in a bubble that will explode * Hyper vision. This lets him spot all enemy’s targets and can classify how powerful someone is. And lets him scan the area to spot the target, * Sound Blaster. His arm cannon shoots something that looks like a sound wave but it pushes you away * Sticky bombs * Platinum cannons. * His laser sword called the Blast Blade which can cut through anything! It is very good for battling and quickly destroying large groups of robots. But another mode it has where whenever it hits it resets the robots hard drive and he then puts a new hard drive making them bow to him and obey him. * Ninja stars * Ice cannon freezes his opponent. * Hammer arm. * Frotonic mega blast. A blast that hits a robot suit or robot will lose all control and cause a fire burning the suit or robot. * Mecha Glove. This glove can make a drill come through the palm and shred things. He can smash things with the mecha glove really easily. He can also shot blasts of energy from his palms. * Drills can come from his hands and let him shred things to pieces. * X Sabers: These blades can slice through anything and ignore durability * Swipe Kick, Here he swipes his leg so fast it looks like a sword slice. This moves at the speed of light * Freeze ray: He pulls a ray gun out and fires a blue blast that if hits freezes you and if a robot is hit they shatter * Omega Cannons: He pulls out two Cannons form his shoulders then fires 12 missiles at his foes these missiles travel 10 times the speed of light. These ignore durability and blow up the foe on impact. * Spin Cycle, He spins like a topper and dose some quick hard punches or kicks. * Fist Cannons: He shoots his fists like missiles that hit and come back. Hyper Form This form is one of his strongest forms he has all his weapons. And he punches at the speed of light. He can shoot hyper blasts from his eyes. His armor is so tough to damage its almost like prying two thin legos apart from each other. Survived a explosion of a nuke without any scratch. He's stronger than his original form and 12 Rocket cannons can come out of his back. He gains more strength more speed and is more advanced then his Normal Form. And has some more weapons. Weapons Hyper form * Phantom zone! He pauses time in the universe he’s in for about 15 seconds * Hyper blade. This blade can cut through anything and he used to parry * Hyper cannon. It shoots huge energy blasts that can destroy planets * Terror laser. This laser can detect robots and fire auto tracking lasers that stun them making them power down for a small period of time. Beast Form He becomes a huge beast thats the size if a 19 story building. If he roars so loud he can fire a huge laser from his mouth. . He can use a drill on his back to burrow into the ground. He can also fly shoot tiny lasers rockets Bombs and mini hyper blasts. His Beast Form can also fly and travel faster than an airplane. Feats * Is able to travel across the entire world in 5 second. * Was able to move faster than light. * Beast mode could react to the speed of sound. * Easily threw a huge planet 10,000 miles away. * Lifted a huge neutron star that was about to crush him. * Reacted to someone who punched at the speed of light. * Dodged a huge asteroid. * Punched a building so hard he flew into the sun. * Can keep up with Boom. * Easily kept up with Pillow Sheet and one best him. * Cannons easily blow up planets. * His punches can destroy countries. * His hyper blast destroyed a dimension * His Omega cannons shots traveled through universes forever until it hit someone * Flies so fast he makes holes in multiverses * Dodged hundreds of bullets in a instant * kept of with 120 missiles * Just by flicking his finger he completely separated an entire planet * Lifted a planet with a thumb * Punched through titanium. * Is a master at karate and boxing. * Can jump to He moon and back. * Survived hits from people who hit at light speed * Survived a galaxy explosion * Can travel at the speed of light * His hyper blast can tear a hole through planets and make a hole in a universe. * Spindashed across the entire country in 10 minutes. * Easily ripped apart hundred of robots in his base form. And made some bow before him. * His Beast Form can easily destroy solar system. * Has been traveling through dimensions for 10 years * Omega form could tear apart the lost city of Atlantic * Omega Form could easily destroy a continent. * His fireball blast can destroy solid titanium. * He can be shown lifting mountains. * Shadow blast accidentally destroyed a moon. * Escaped an Omega hole which can suck in solar systems. * Killed a beast that was like Godzilla * His tank Form can destroy buildings. * Dinosaur form stomped so hard it created an earthquake * Monster Truck Form can go so fast it can fly out of the atmosphere * Survived being thrown into a black hole. * Survived crashing into the moon * Survived being thrown into a ship that was about the size of the Malevolence * Almost destroyed the sun and survived crashing into it. * He can open holes to different dimensions. * Ripped a airplane in half. * Can dodge lasers without effort. * Cn be hit with lasers and not even suffer a scratch. * He can punch through buildings. * Kicked through solid stone. * Is a master of throwing knifes * Can operate without his head * Once defeated Boom * Can keep up with rockets. * Kept up with Muffinhead, Rax, and Pillow Sheet * His punches can make holes in planets and moons. * He once kicked Boom into the ground so hard he exploded the planet. * Survived in the sun * He can destroy entire moons and planets with one punch. Faults * Cocky and thinks he can always win. * If he is hit with to much water he glitches. * Can be hacked * Angered easily * If damaged enough can be deactivated * All his attacks take 5 seconds to charge. * If you hit him hard enough he will be damaged. * Overheating from to much fire. * Was deafened by Boom many times * Can be knocked far distances easily * Can be hit if he’s distracted. * His dimension gun can glitch at times * All his survived crashing injuries he was really damaged after it. * He can’t feel pain * His defeating army of robots was when he was fresh. So he had newer parts and was perfectly clean but now he isn't clean most of the time. And his new parts aren't new. * Category:OCs Category:What-If? Combatants Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Villains